Doki Doki
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: When the high school Sohma’s and Tohru are sent to Ouran, they meet up with the Host club. Will there secret be found out? Why are they joining the Host club? What’s with those uniforms? Rated T because Kyo-Kyo has a big potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When the high school Sohma's (and Tohru) are sent to Ouran, they meet up with the Host club. Will there secret be found out? Why are they joining the Host club? What's with those uniforms? Rated T because Kyo-Kyo has a big potty mouth.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. They belong to their respected owners. If I did own them, Hatsuharu and Kyo would be mine! All Mine!!!**

Chapter 1: That Damn God and his Mischievous Plans

*At the Shigure Sohma Household*

"Damn it Shigure! What the hell is wrong with ya!?" Kyo yelled at Shigure while they sat around the low table, eating Tohru's delicious sukiyaki.

"Calm down, Kyo-Kyo. I don't need you to destroy my house again," Shigure calmly said. "It's by Akito's orders that you transferred into that school."

Yuki stiffened at the thought that Akito was sending them him somewhere that was even farther from him than they usually were. What was his plan?

"I don't give a damn about that bastard! And he certainly doesn't give a damn 'bout me either," Kyo pouted as he grabbed more of the meat from the nagemono.

Hatori butted into Kyo's angry rant about Akito. "Kyo, Akito's word is law within the Zodiac. Do what he says or we might all have to pay the consequences." Hatori looked over at Tohru. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo all looked as well. They knew that if they didn't listen to Akito, something bad was going to happen to her. She would forget all about her times with the Sohmas' and would forget her love for them. She would go back to being a seemingly happy girl with no real family in the world.

The girl in question, Tohru Honda, was staring blankly at the Sohma's before her. Sparkles seemed to come off of her and she energetically said, "I'll be fine! It's like that song. Don't worry about a thing. 'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right!" Her singing was horribly off-key and the cursed people around her winced as their ears were figuratively bleeding.

"So Hatori," Yuki turned to him. "What school is Akito making us attend?"

Hatori cleared his throat and said, "You three, Momiji and Hatsuharu will be attending Ouran Private Academy."

Kyo and Yuki both stood so rapidly that they both were overcome with an instant feeling of vertigo. As soon as they were situated on the floor once again, Yuki loudly said, "Ouran? As in the private school for amazingly wealthy families? That Ouran?"

Hatori looked Yuki straight in the eye and said, "Yes, that's the one."

"Hell, we're going to a school with a bunch of damn rich bastards!"

Hatori looked at Kyo now. "Not all of the students there are from wealthy families. There are a few students who are there on a scholarship. That is how you will be attending there."

Yuki and Kyo suddenly had a strange dark aura hanging over them.

"But Miss Honda," Yuki started.

"Tohru's not that smart," Kyo bluntly said.

"The student's there will know that Miss Honda must have cheated her way in somehow," Yuki ended.

"Akito is having the Sohma family pay for her entry into Ouran. She will not be a scholarship student," Hatori stated.

"Oh, Haa-san! You know everything!" Shigure exclaimed, his high school nickname for Hatori resurfacing.

That was when the sliding screen doors that lead outside opened. Kisa and Hiro were standing there.

"Hiro, Kisa. What are you doing here?" Kyo snarled as Hiro rudely entered and Kisa swayed uncertainly by the door.

"Hello, Grandpa Shigure and Grandpa Hatori. Hiro wanted to know if Big Sister and the others were really going to the rich school," Kisa nervously said. She was never one to be open around other people, even if they were her own family.

"Kisa's lying! Grandpa Ayame sent us here to find out if the rumor was true!" Hiro quickly thought up. All though Hiro acted stubborn, everyone except for probably Tohru knew that he was the one lying.

"Of course my brother would," Yuki sweetly said. But he thought to himself that Ayame would rather have come himself than send someone else.

"But why is it only Haru and Momiji and Yuki and Kyo and Tohru get to go?" Hiro said. "Why not Rin or Kisa or Kagura or me?"

"It is Akito's orders that only the Zodiac members in High school are to go to Ouran Academy," Hatori said. "They all also have experience with mixed schools, so it shouldn't be too hard for them to blend."

"Fine," Hiro mumbled as he plopped himself down by the low table. "Now that we're here, you might as well serve us something to eat."

"Hiro, please be nicer to Big Sister," Kisa stated as she sat next to him.

Tohru got up and smiled. "No it's all right. I'll get you some rice balls."

As she headed into the kitchen, Hiro called out to her. "I want mine to be leek!"

Kyo shivered and loudly said, "How can you stand those damn leeks? They're disgusting!"

As Kyo was saying this, Yuki got up and went into the kitchen as well. Several minutes later, Kyo found himself with his nose plugged and a leek stuffed into his mouth.

"Just shut up and eat it," Yuki angrily said. "Leeks provide potassium, vitamin C, fiber and calcium!" Minutes passed as everyone sat in silence, watching the pair struggle, until Kyo stopped struggling.

"Uh, Yuki," Shigure cautiously said, "I think Kyo-Kyo's passed out by now."

Yuki sent him a glare that was usually reserved for Ayame. Yuki released Kyo and that's when Tohru came back into the room.

"Here you go Hiro. Leek rice balls. And for you Kisa, some plain ones for you," Tohru sweetly said.

"Thank you Big Sister," Kisa said as she took one off the plate Tohru was holding out. Hiro reached out to grab one of his leek one but was stopped by Kisa. "Hiro, say thank you to Big Sister."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

During this time, Kyo regained consciousness and groggily asked Shigure, "So, ya damn dog, when do we all start at that rich school?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"That's so soon Shigure!" Yuki cried out. Kisa turned to Tohru and whimpered, "But I'll miss you Big Sister!"

Tohru smiled and said, "I'll still be here after school gets out."

"Yeah," Kyo butted in. "It's not like we're living there."

"Well, actually," Hatori said.

Yuki and Kyo whipped their heads around to look at them. "Well what?" they both said together.

Hatori cleared his throat and said, "Since Ouran is such a far distance from home, we have arranged that you all will be staying with a student. It has also been arranged that you will be rooming with male students."

"I guess that good and bad," Yuki slowly said.

Kyo gave a signature glare and said, "Do ya know who yet?"

Hatori shook his head in reply.

*At Ouran*

"Okay guys," Tamaki yelled out to his fellow Host Club members. "We're having some new transfer students coming to Ouran tomorrow. Since they live far away from the school, I signed us all up for them to stay with us while they are at Ouran. Except for you Haruhi because daddy doesn't want an icky boy to stay with my precious daughter."

As Tamaki swooned over Haruhi, the rest of the Host Club discussed the dilemma of having new visitors staying with them.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with pointer finger and said, "I have already notified all of our households and they have agreed to our King's outrageous plans."

"So it's settled then," the twins said.

"At least I won't have anyone figuring out my secret," Haruhi melancholically said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There are too many girls!!!

"Oaky, guys. This is it. Your first day of Ouran."

Shigure had accompanied the group of high schoolers to Ouran. He was to take them to the principal's office, so they could be escorted to their classroom. Shigure was not only wearing a suit, but he had also combed his hair and was looking quite spiffy. All of the guys were wearing the standard Ouran guys uniform, each of whom had altered theirs in some way. Kyo had loosened his collar and got rid of the tie on his. Yuki wore his the way it was supposed to be. Momiji kept the uniform the same, but was wearing one of his many hats with it. Hatsuharu had taking off the tie, loosened the collar, and added his many home-made jewelry to it. Tohru was wearing the girls uniform as a one should wear it.

Shigure was practically skipping down the hallways, attempting to find their way to the principals. He was also walking backwards, trying to talk with everyone while they were walking. "So, young ones. Do you know where we're going?"

"Dammit Shigure! Ya don't know where we're even goin'?!" Kyo screeched at him.

"Calm down Kyo," Hatsuharu said. "Let's let the flow of the world takes us where ever it will."

"You mean get lost?"

"Exactly," Haru announced.

Shigure laughed but suddenly bumped into someone. He flinched backwards but seeing that it was a boy, he relaxed.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. "You seem a little lost. We're you heading?" The boy had short brunette hair and large caramel colored eyes. His face was very feminine; in fact he had the same type of features as Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo snickered. "You're not the only girly one anymore."

The next thing Kyo knew, he was lying on the ground with a huge red mark on his face. Yuki had punched him.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," he said. "You stupid cat."

Shigure wasn't paying attention to the commotion behind him. "Excuse me, young man," he asked the boy before them. "We are looking for the Principals office. Would you be so kind as to show us where it is?"

"Yeah sure," the boy said, flashing a sweet smile. "I was heading there myself. Just follow me."

The cursed high schoolers followed the boy down a few hallways until he finally stopped in front of a door that said, 'Main Office'

"Thank you young man," Shigure politely said. "And now I shall leave you!" he announced to the cursed group. He walked down a hallway and was quickly out of sight.

"That bastard Shigure!" Kyo raised his fist in an aggravated manner.

The boy chuckled and said, "He's a responsible adult, huh? I'm going to assume that you're the new transfer students. I'm friends with the students that are taking you all in."

"We wish to thank you're friends later," Yuki said. "Where may we meet them after school is over?"

"You can meet us all at the third music room. We're in there almost every day doing club activities," he said. "What years are you all in?"

"Miss Honda, the stupid cat and I are all in second year," Yuki said, pointing to each of them in turn. "And Momiji and Hatsuharu are both first years."

"Seriously?! He's a first year!" he said. "I guess that's not really too hard to believe. We have a third year student in our club that looks a lot like your friend Momiji there."

"Really?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah," he said. "By the way, my name's Haruhi Fujioka. Let's head in."

Haruhi pushed open the door to the office and said, "Suoh-sensei, I need to talk to you. And the new transfer students are here."

"Send them in first Fujioka," a voice said from inside. The Sohma's and Tohru shuffled inside. A man was sitting behind a desk. From what the group could see, the man had short gray-formally-blonde hair. His eyes were kind and gentle.

"Hello there, I shall be giving you all your classroom assignments," he warmly said. "Let's see here." He shuffled through several papers on his desk. "Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma are in Class 1-A and Yuki and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda are in Class 2-A. I will have Haruhi out there show you your classrooms once I speak with him." The Sohma's and Tohru shuffled out of the room and waited several minutes until Haruhi came out again.

"Okay, I'll show you to Class 1-A, Momiji and Hatsuharu," Haruhi said. "That's the class that I am in. I find Kyoya or Tamaki to show the rest of you to Class 2-A. They are both in that class."

"Haruhi!!!" Haruhi turned with a look of grave dread on his face and said, "Oh crap! It's Tamaki-sempai!" A streak of blonde hair and violet eyes flashed by and Haruhi was in a sudden embrace with a guy.

"I missed you!" He cried out. "Today, the clubs theme is pirates! We have the cutest little outfit for you!"

"I wanna hug from a girl," Momiji said, unexpectedly. "Really badly."

It was at his time that Tamaki finally seemed to notice the others. His whole attitude suddenly changed. "How do you know my Haruhi?" His eyes narrowed in an irritated way.

A sudden change in atmosphere changed and the Sohma's automatically knew what had happened.

"What the hell do you mean by that you asshole!?" Hatsuharu yelled out.

Kyo and Yuki muttered, "Black Haru has resurfaced."

"Ya wanna fight!?" He yelled. "Is that what you're saying!? What else do you want to go at!? My hair color?! My personality!? If my hair was all black, would it make me different? No, it wouldn't! If I didn't have a tattoo or piercings, I wouldn't be different either!"

"No, I don't mean any of that!" Tamaki yelled back. "My Haruhi is a precious flower!"

"My, my, my! Is that all you think about!" Haru went off again. "Ya know what, I don't give a damn about - " He was suddenly struck in the back of the head and when he resurfaced he said, "What just happened? My head hurts."

"I hit you, you moron!" Kyo said. "You went Black again."

"Oh." That's all he said. "Hey, Yuki? Can you help me up?"

Yuki held out his hand and helped to pulled Haru from the ground.

Haruhi released herself from Tamaki's grasp and said, "Tamaki-sempai, would you mind escorting the new transfer second years to your class?"

His whole attitude changed and he chirped, "Yes, Haruhi. Anything for you! Now, which ones are the second years?"

"Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are the second years," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "I'm going to take Hatsuharu and Momiji to my class."

"Okay ~ Haruhi! See you at the club meeting after school!" Tamaki waved to Haruhi as they went their separate ways.

Haruhi POV

"Come on you two," I said to the new boys in class.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" Momiji energetically said. He reminds me so much of Hunny-senpai that its scary. He ran up behind me and jumped on me. There was a huge poof and a cloud of yellow smoke. On the floor was the clothes that Momiji was wearing. And in my lap was a yellow rabbit.

"What the . ." I said as the rabbit looked directly at me.

"You're a girl!" The rabbit said. Wait, why is a rabbit talking in Momiji's voice.

"Crap, now we'll have to call in Hatori already," Hatsuharu said. "Now, then Haruhi. Please don't do anything rash like scream."

All I could do was look, wide eyed between the rabbit and Hatsuharu. What the hell is happening?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya'll! I just wanna put this author note here because I have a poll up as to which Fruits Basket guy ya think that Haruhi Fujioka should be paired with. That is all.

Chapter 3

Haruhi POV

"Wha-what are you?"I stammered as the Momiji-rabbit looked up at me from my lap.

"I'm just a cursed human," he said, his voice solemn and his eyes huge and vulnerable.

"Guess I have to call Hatori now," Hatsuharu said, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. "But I bet he'll be pissed that we need him already." He dialed several numbers and held it up to his ear. "Hello. Can I talk to Hatori? Yes, this is Haru. No, I didn't kill anyone. Momiji and a girl hugged. No, she was dressed like a boy. Okay, see ya at lunch. Bye." He hung up and replaced the phone within his jacket pocket. He looked back to me and said, "Our cousin of a sort is coming by later to clear up this little mess we're in. Can you keep this a secret till then?"

His voice was calm and I felt as if I could trust him, so I nodded my head and he smiled. All of a sudden, it seemed like a light bulb erupted inside his head and he suddenly said, "By the way, you should probably step away from Momiji. He's about to transform back."

There was another loud pop and a puff of yellow smoke and there stood a stark naked Momiji. I stiffened and turned, trying to avoid looking at the Hunny-look alike.

"Haru-chan, it's all better now!" I turned to see a fully clothed Momiji, his caramel eyes looking into mine. I cleared my throat and said, "Until lunch comes, I guess I'll have to keep all this quiet. Follow me to the classroom." I walked down the hall, Hatsuharu keeping pace with my brisk speed and Momiji skipping happily behind us.

"Hey, hey Haru! What do you think Yuki and Kyo and Tohru-chan are doing right now?"

Tamaki POV

"Come commoners! Follow me to the wonderful world of Ouran High School class 2-A!" I announced as the three of them followed me slowly.

"Yuki," Miss Tohru Honda said to the feminine boy with purple gray hair and cold but kind eyes. "Doesn't Suoh-kun remind you of your brother and Rit-chan-san?"

"Unfortunately, he does," Yuki said with a huge heavy sigh. "At least I don't have to deal with that snake while I'm here."

"I guess that's a pretty good deal," Kyo said, his hands laced together behind his head. "And you won't have to worry about your 'Prince Yuki' fan club either."

I stopped in mid-track and craned my neck to look at them.

"Did you say 'Prince Yuki' fan club?" Yuki looked at me, a confused expression on his face and said, "Yes and what about it?"

I turned my back to them once again and mumbled to myself, "I can't have him join the club anymore. He'll take my Haruhi away from me! And all the other customers too!"

"But you know, Miss Honda," Yuki said. "I was never interested in any of the girls at school."

Tohru giggled and said, "I remember that one time a girl confessed to you in the hallway and when she was about to hug you, you pushed her down and ran away."

"Or that time when all the guys started to confess to you when the girls made you wear that God-awful dress," Kyo said, through his laughter.

In an instant, all of the negative emotions within me disappeared and I ran up to Yuki, grasping his warm hands within mine. "Oh, Yuki-chan, I never would have guessed that our new transfer student would be so openly gay!"

This caused Kyo to burst out into a fit of laughter, Tohru to look around lost and Yuki to turn bright red. Through his fit, Kyo managed to say, "That is, ha, defiantly, ha, defiantly a new one!"

"Says the stupid cat."

Hs laughter was cut short and the atmosphere changed, as if a fight was going to break out.

"What's that you damn rat?"

"You're a stupid cat. And that's why you will never beat me. Or anyone that replaces me once I die."

An epic battle broke out between them that reminded me of a cat and mouse. Miss Tohru and I stood on the sidelines. She was watching them with a sigh and I was just dumb-struck.

"Excuse me, Miss Tohru?" I asked. She looked up at me, her beautiful teal eyes unknown to me.

"What is it, Suoh-kun?"

"Does this happen often?" I asked, pointing at the two boys fighting vividly. "It used to happen everyday not too long ago. But it's now something that only happens on occasion. Unfortunately, Kyo is always beaten by Yuki, no matter what means he uses. I really want them to stop it, but they won't until Kyo wins."

"That's sad, Miss Tohru," I said, my emo-ness returning. When I looked back to the fight, it was drawing closer to Miss Tohru and me. All of a sudden, Yuki flipped Kyo and almost landed on Miss Tohru. My fatherly instincts kicked in at that moment and I jumped in front of Kyo, pushing him out of the way of Miss Tohru. Kyo was lying on the ground stomach down, completely still while I pushed myself up from my fall.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," I muttered softly. I looked around to see Miss Tohru and Yuki by Kyo's side. I walked slowly over there and said, "How is he?"

Tohru looked up at me, her teal irises dark. "I think he hurt his leg and arm from his fall." I saw dark stains appearing on his jacket sleeves. My eyes widen. I've never seen this much blood before. Kyo looked up from his spot and said, "As much as I hate to say this, but can you, Suoh, help Yuki help me up. I can't have Tohru get so close to me. And I don't think I'll be able to walk properly."

Yuki and I both helped him up and supported him, each of his arms around our shoulders.

"I'll take you three to the classroom later. I'll get you to the nurse first," I said. Yuki-chan and I walked slowly down the hallway when I saw some familiar figures ahead.

"Ohmigod, Haruhi!!" I forgot about Kyo and bounded forward, leaping into an embrace with my dear daughter. She pushed me away and ran towards Kyo, trying to help him keep steady.

"Haruhi, I wouldn't do that," that bastard Hatsuharu. He tried to take my Haruhi away earlier. He's like the twins and momma combined. But his call to Haruhi came too late. She had got close to Kyo and Yuki and there was a sudden poof of purple and orange smoke and two loud pops. When the smoke had cleared, in the two guys place were a grey rat and an orange cat.

"Hatsuharu," Haruhi called. She turned around and looked passed me to that loathe-some commoner. Her eyes were wide and helpless, as if she was stuck in a thunderstorm. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Hatsuharu-bastard stepped towards the two animals on the ground and leaned next to Haruhi. He said in a calm but solemn voice, "Your right. And now you know that the four of us are cursed by the Zodiac. Momiji is the rabbit, Yuki's the rat and Kyo's the forgotten cat. I'm the cow, by the way." He pointed to his black-n-white hair as proof.

His words struck me and I felt dumbstruck once again.

"What in the hell are you?" I felt myself say.

I felt someone come up behind me and heard Miss Tohru say, "They're cursed and will be forever."


End file.
